When loading and unloading of vehicles the stand-still periods should of course be as low as possible. This is achievable by making the load to be handled big because the number of handling cycles then will be low.
The subject invention concerns a load transfer device by means of which the stand-still periods during loading and unloading can be made very short. Especially the invention concerns such loading devices that are provided with a load carrying platform which is insertable below and movable with a load and equipped with a number of at least in one row below the platform arranged lifting means for elevating and lowering of the platform.